Super birds and they're prompts
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: All the little prompts of superboy and nightwings relationship 3 35 done more to come p,ease review or I'll die! P.s. there are a few hidden lemon prompts for you to find enjoy!


**Prompts**

Nascent- to be recently born

Dick-

One of the things I had to love about my boyfriend was his almost childish innocence, he rarely uses slang, he doesn't get fads, and I've never seen him hold a grudge or an ill temper for that matter. Currently we were just cuddling on the couch when an infomercial came on for Viagra. He had listened intently, I blame myself, I have amazing endurance but this is super-boy were talking about, one night I was getting particularly adventurous and we were not planning n sleeping, I popped a little blue pill and now he was worried about me "dicky do you have erectile dysfunction!? I want to know if you need to take that medication for sex! What if-" "Shush babe, I don't have erectile dysfunction, I'm just not superhuman, even I have trouble keeping up with you in bed." he still looked a little worried "should we slow down then!?"

Ululate- to howl or wail

Dick-

"conner! CONNER!" I gave up on shaking my boyfriends arm trying to rouse him from his nightmare and now punched him as hard as I could in the arm, he bolted up knocking me over screaming, I fell to the ground and heard him crying out my name searching in the covers for me. "he's gone!" he sobbed, I picked myself up and wrapped my arms around him, he finally saw me, always these nightmares that I was gone, dead or disappeared. His cries were tear wrenching and ear splitting, I hated seeing him so afraid, but even I had to love the desperate world ends with you fucking that always followed. He would cry the entire time though, tears were the one thing I couldn't stand to see my guy in.

Alacrity- cheerful readiness, promptness

Conner-

Night wing was by definition a very thoughtful person, sometimes too thoughtful, we had been dating for a year now, I saw the suave energy that came over him before a mission or any other I think that I was the only one who got to see his excited teen side. It only came out at two times, when he was doing something for me, or for one of batman's clan. This was one of those times, he was running around all over the place in his boxers making me breakfast and giving me gifts "richard calm down before you give yourself a stroke!" "Conner shush, todays your birthday, and while i would do anything fr you any day of the week I want to do everything and anything possible for you!" I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. I definitely loved when he got excited.

Embitter-to make bitter in temper, to upset

Conner-

Failure was never an option with my love, if he found he couldn't do something I knew he'd be in an intolerable mood for a few days, if he wasn't strong enough he'd train into the wee hours of the morning, If he wasn't fast enough he would eat near nothing but the necessary nutrients. If I was stupid and said the sex was great he might turn sour and id find him on his knees until I came up with a better adjective. Sometimes all it took was a word to change his I shouldn't complain about that little mercurial habit after all...

Taboo- forbidden or restricted in use

Dick-

Very few things weren't discussed in our relationship, these things included but were not limited to: going public, lex Luther, m'gann, the robin out fit, the flying Grayson's, and especially Disney movies. The mere mention of those topics could start serious fights between us, or could also bring us closer and get us in bed. Ever since we got in the habit of going and helping out miss kent in the summer, my boyfriend had been in love. With disney movies, by a tiny spring cleaning expedition on the farm. He had actually hunted down a VCR and hauled it into our bedroom, on the lazy mornings where we just stayed in bed I could usually wake around noon to find him sitting on the floor naked as the day he was... Well figuratively born, his nose nearly pressed up to the screen. But this time was different instead of just falling asleep I crawled out of bed and into his arms, we just cuddled and watched Cinderella, maybe the things we would prefer to keep in the closet are okay to share every once in the while. Be it secrets or video cassettes.

Vagabond- transient or nomadic in nature

Dick-

"Conner I don't wanna go!" "come on come on please, look its a beautiful day lets get in the water!" we were at the beach, Conner knew as well as I did I preferred to make a plan and then treat myself to it. But Conner... Well he's like a big lovable kryptonian puppy, when I do manage to settle him down there's always more he wants to Do with me. It usually ends badly, but every once in a while, like I suspected today would be, sometimes having too little time to spend everywhere made the brief moments just sweeter.

Picayune- trivial or commonplace

Conner-

Dick was one of the most self confident people under the sun, though rarely he expressed his fears of loosing me, he Said he was trivial."why do you love me? I'm not super, not magic, not even different." "just because I do."

Cynical-pessimistic, glass half empty

Conner-

"he's going to hate us, he's going to hate us." dick finished adjusting my tie and continued worrying his lip. We were going to one of Bruce's galas, as a couple. "why are you so sure this is going to piss Bruce off?" "I know my father Conner. Besides your not exactly what he would approve of as boyfriend/ girlfriend material." "why?" I asked tucking a stray lock of silky hair behind his ear "because, emotion shouldn't rule your judgement, and when I'm with you I'm a big squishy bundle of nerves and hormones." we climbed out of the limo and were attacked by the paparazzi who were dying to know who I was apparently "no comment." I leaned down a bit so I could whisper into his ear "is there any upside to tonight?" "yes con, you look great in your suit." he grabbed me by the tie and kissed me.

Loutish-akin to a boar

Dick-

I threw down the dictionary and sharpie marker with an exaggerated sigh "so?" I looked up at Conner who was slurping at Chinese takeout "as it happens Conner is now in the dictionary. Written in black marker between Connemara and connexion was now CONNER synonyms: loutish, bearish,boorish,clumsy, and cute. He grinned with his teeth full of rice "I like the last one." I leaned over and kissed him, I was starting to think of a few more synonyms that may have to be added

Axiomatic- taken for granted

Dick-

"dick I'm really really sorry, I didn't mean to forget, please-" calm down, don't let your god damn emotions get the best of you. "I know Conner, I just... I really hate it when you disappear like that on me and always expect I'll be here waiting..." love means taking the good with the bad I reminded myself "but you now i love you, I love you soo much I take it for granted sometimes." I ket his arms wrap around me, he was hardly taller, but I still loved being wrapped in those arms "it was just an anniversary nothing serious, you can count on me to always be there for you though." I heard him sob and melted right into him "even when I don't deserve it?" "you never deserve it soupy"

Incandescent- a white glowing heat

Conner-

Being dicks boyfriend had endless advantages, but there were a few minor disadvantages that came with the good ones. I can't dance with him anymore, last time I did the way he lit up the dance floor gt me so worked up I popped an awkward boner to end all boners, but it was still worth seeing him.

Auspicious- particularly lucky, or suggestive of the future.

Conner-

There was never a lack of love or hormones in our relationship, I mean it was what you'd expect of a superhero sex life, but there were some mornings that were different, this was one of them. I opened my eyes, I was laying flat on my back a hand sat tiredly on my rock hard abs while the other wrist was laid across my forehead. Dick was o top of me sitting between my legs, leaning over and kissing down my jaw, I nearly purred at his soft lips. He made it to y chin and then down my throat slowly realizing he hadn't noticed I was awake i sat up. He sat back on his haunches, "good morning babe." morning, now lay back down I want breakfast." he had laid me back but i sat up "I'm sorry for sleeping in I'll make us breakfast!" he laid me back down "sorry soupy, but what I mean was I want your sausage and eggs and milk, not actual food." I couldn't stop the oncoming blush as he kissed down my chest.

Felonious-in relation to felony or criminal activity

Dick-

"that should be illegal," I looked down at the bed where my spamming boyfriend lay, he was just wearing a very very tight g-string. One of his hands was desperately massaging a pec and nipples his other had pushed the Thong out of the way of his tight pink hole which was now being spread by to fingers, his head was thrown back n absolute ecstasy "you got out the pink kryptonite again didn't you."

Bizarre- different , out of place

Dick-

some things about my boyfriend were different, i mean near invincibility and super strength were a big part but then again so were his tastes... "please dicky, please please please" i listened to the phone pressed to my ear "hello sir are you still there? Would you still like cloves and cinnamon on your pizza?" I nearly groaned at my boyfriends full weight on top of me "please hold on a second-" I looked back at Conner who was pawing at me "Pwease,dicky?pwease?" "yes cinnamon and cloves please..." "that'll be eight fifty five, well be there in thirty minutes or less." I threw the phone on the floor and kissed him "are you sure your not half puppy dog? And what's with the cloves?" "I like what I like, like you." "you may have weird tastes but i guess I can learn to adapt.

Highfalutin-prissy or pretentious

Conner-

"are you kidding me!" "oh come on dicky, let's just dance a little!" I looked view the night crowd, dicky definently had a taste for night clubs if our last four trips into Gotham were anything to go by. So I decided to try my luck, the place I had picked was.. Well a little to grungy... "aconner I'm very open minded but that guy with the pierced piercing is giving me a look, and I'd really prefer not to get blood on these jeans they're new." "don't be such a princess, you've got a big strong boyfriend to protect you- ow... I mean to beat up the bad guys so you don't mess up your jeans."

Rubicon-a boundary line, restriction

Conner-

"Richard! I don't care how hot you say it is I'm taking it off!" he was grinning, damn French maid outfits..."never again okay?" "alright, but can we still enjoy this time?" he kissed me and I guess it wasn't too over the line.

Apocalypse- a great tragedy

Conner-

"Conner!oh god, shit Conner!" I literally jumped of the shower and found him shaking "Conner are you okay!" "I-I'm fine... Barbara... Barb got hurt..." I pulled him into my arms, I grabbed a pair of shorts and we got to the hospital as fast as we could. The joker had shot her in the spine while she was at home, I watched as he scooped a sobbing timmy up in his arms and felt my heart break as I saw the commissioner and Bruce talking, both were father figures for barbara. I didn't know what to Do, I didn't fit in in this picture. I could try though couldn't I? For Richard. I went to him and timmy and wrapped myself around both. We sat there for three days, finally dick was putting on a brave face again and I woke up in the hallway but it was just Timmy fast asleep in my arms, I looked around me and saw him walking towards us, sunglasses on and a four cup coffee carrier in hand, he saw me awake and smiled, he reached us and sank down the wall to sit next to me. "want some coffee?" "sure. Did you sleep well?" he smiled sadly "I always do when I'm with you." "blah blah blah you weirdos can we go home now!" I nearly jumped and looked only slightly up to find a slightly sickly looking barb in a wheel chair. Her wild wavy red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, "barb are you okay!?" her bravado dulled "I-I'll never walk again dicky... But I can still kick your ass so no sassing me, now my arms are getting tired already, get your hunk to push me out to the front desk to check out." that night when Richard and I got back to our apartment he wasn't talking much. Barbara had already decided t remain a superhero consultant as oracle and was taking her paraplegia well I guess... He led me by the hand to our bedroom and laid me on the bed, he kissed me and threw his sunglasses off, showing me his crystal blue eyes, I so rarely saw them, "Conner I have no idea how to ever begin to thank you, anything you want, ever! I owe you so much, I love you so much, anything you want in this life or-" "dick... Shut up and make love to me." I kissed his tears away while we undressed each other.

Possessive-demanding ownership of, jealous

Dick-

"Conner stop be careful!" he nipped at his neck a bit more "no marks! Hey ouch that's definitely leaving a mark!" "mine!" "elaborate before I kill you for giving me all of these hickeys!" He took another suck and nip at my tender throat "if I don't leave my marks on my boyfriend whats going to stop all those girls?" "what girls?" He pulled off my neck and sat on my stomach "all the girls that fawn over you when you go to an event or a party, or want to have sex with them don't you? I'm not forbidding you I'm just subtly scaring as many as I can away." he looked down at me worriedly "Conner- why would you think that!? I love you! I don't put up with your puppy dog eyes just so I can go screw som floozy bimbos! Why would I need them if i Have you?" he leaned down and kissed me I saw he was nearly crying with tears and cried out when he bit my neck even harder.

Torpid-loss of momentum, slowing

Dick-

I unlocked our apartment door and walked in, superboy had been back for a while from the mission we went on on this morning, I had to take care of some Wayne stuff and just got back. he was sitting on the couch His had was still wild and it was bothering me but he was to lazy to go get it cut or let me do it. "Conner cut your fucking hair." "but roooobbbiiiin I don't wanna!" he turned at me with a tired look and I saw he was still in his white suit, "Conner its bothering me I don't like having hair in my eyes when we make out, let alone during sex." "does that mean if I let you cut it we can have lots and lots of dirty sex?" "seems like the only thing you jump up for anymore is sex and missions." "is that a complaint?" "no."

Discountenance-to embarrass, disconcert

Dick-

We were both exhausted nonstop missions all day long bloody bruised and really in need of a good lay me and Conner just went back to Wayne mansion. Alfred was nowhere to be seen. We headed up to his room but heard heavy footsteps and a crash above us. I silently, he slightly less silently, headed up to the top floor. We were just outside of the double doors still in our night wing and superboy suits when we heard them, "just tell me before it happens clark alright." I looked at conner who was as shocked as I was heard a slurping sound and felt to things A: an insane amount of blood flow directly to my dick, and B: my mind go crazy recognizing the sounds of a blowjob. We crept closer to the door amazed we hadn't been noticed yet I pressed my eye against the tiny crack between and was able to see Clark kent in his civilian clothes, relaxing on the couch with my dad in a sharp black suit between his knees, I watched as my adoptive father and caregiver furiously sucked my boyfriends original. He popped his collar, threw off his jacket and I watched as his lips continued to ride up and down on a... Oh god that's about twice of Conner... Bruce was completely naked now and fingering himself putting on a show fr the blushing alien above him. Conner and clark were so alike it wasn't funny, he was nearly doubled over on my dad, hands holding onto my dads head the innocent blush was so cute it hurt. I saw him hiss out through clenched teeth "this is such a bad idea bruce... If Alfred walks in I would die of embarrassment... That's the worst thing I can imagine happening ever..." Conner was peeking in right above me and I knew he was just as turned on as I was, I felt his hand slide udon my back and jumped I didn't realize how much of his weight he had out on me so he could se better and we went tumbling through the doors just as we heard a cry. We fell through right on top of each other and saw bth Bruce and clark looking at us with open mouths wide eyes and in one case a face full of cum..."Bruce I was very very wrong!"

Laudable-commendable worthy of praise

Conner-

"you are the best fucking boyfriend ever dick! If I ever do anything wrong again please shoot me up with kryptonite!" I was still in bed he had woke me up with two tongues licking my face, one his, the other a puppy dogs! Wow... My boyfriend practically licked a dogs tongue... He got me a dog!

Altercation- a spat or argument

Conner-

I lifted the table over my head and brought it down, dick rolled out before it hit him and I found myself in a strangle hold, I threw my arms back knocking him off and pinning him against the wall "now!" I raised a fist and threw the punch but all I hit was the wall, I tried again and again but he dodged every one "hit me asshole I dare you!" he punched me and I knew he broke my nose by all the blood, I finally caught him thoguh. Within an hour we were both beaten to a pulp and laughing like maniacs "how did we start fighting again?" "damn it Conner... You Put a red jock strap in With the white laundry." "oh... Still love me?" "yeah... I think we should head to the hospital I think you broke a Couple of my ribs."

Pyrrhic-a victory granted at to high a cost to be considered a victory

Dick-

"dick come look at this..." I dropped what I was doing and went to find my boyfriend... I fond him alright, two inches off the ground "look! I can fly!" he was laughing excitedly but I was overcome by waves of panic.. He can fly now, he can just leave me and fly away into the sunset...I heard him grunt and rise a few more inches into the air. Reached yet from him and grabbed him around the waist "please don't go.." "go where? I'm just trying to... What's wrong?" "I don't want you flying, my family died flying what if you will too?" he sank back to the ground and hugged me "who cares about flying anyway."

Obviate- to preempt an incident

Dick-

I loved conner, and we did have our fights, but I usualy tried to stop them. I could smell when he was brewing about something from a mile away. I had gone out with zatanna and speedy yesterday to just catchup and when I got back he was pouting. When I Woke up he wha show here to be seen, finally I checked the roof and found him on a lawn chair shivering in his sleep, i just shook my head and sat next to him he woke up and rolled over away from me "why are you ignoring me? And sleeping up here?" "I'm not ignoring you." "yes you are, s it about yesterday? Why it's just-" "just going out with your ex girlfriend and ex boyfriend who obviously still love you. And! And! She kissed you in your birthdays even though she knew I was going to ask you out!" I yanked him by his t shirt into a kiss "you are so cute when your jealous, trust me,what I had with both of them was like experimenting almost, just having lots of sex and getting to know each other as team never, ever, ever said I love you, I can't go a few hours without saying it to you." he looked up at me with those big blue eyes and threw me down to the cold roof, he climbed ontop of me and kissed me forcefully, "sex now, I love you." "Conner its cold up here!" "dick after saying that stuff it's physically impossible for me to not make love to you within the next ten seconds."

Eostre- an old goddess who is the namesake of Easter

Conner-

"dick please explain this holiday to me Megan only got to Christmas and halloween..." I watched him thoughtfully as he continued painting a wonder woman symbol on a hard boiled egg, "well to Christians easter is the celebration of the death and resurrection of Jesus, for the rest of the world it's a fun day where we paint eggs, eat lots of chocolate and hold scavenger hunts. And if your Greek you eat lamb and lots of lemon." "oh... Then what's with all the rabbits?" "they're just cute, there's the Easter bunny who's like Santa." "so Jesus was only three months old when he died? Why would people follow a religion founded by a baby?" he laughed deeply " no he was 33 when he died, let's just leave religion out for today, its all too confusing." I stood and went around the counter into the kitchen, I wrapped my arms around his chest from behind "so is that why your shirt has a bunny wit a Bow tie on it?" he ground his hips back into mine laughing "nope, that's the playboy bunny supey" I hoped he was blushing as much as I was because the way he was grinding himself into me was so so sexy it hurt "Conner that's the doorbell, unless you want the whole team watching us fucking we need to stop.." I let go and he answered the door, and they all poured in "wow this is your apartment!" "nice playboy shirt rob" and "I brought lamb!" were the first things I heard, KF was already running Around excitedly, Megan was floating Easter baskets it while zatanna had a big pot with presumably lamb in it. Every settled in Aqualad was talking avidly with my boyfriend, artemis and rocket, beast boy Megan and Roy were pressed up against the tv watching Easter programs. And billy was-"billy Wally!" they ran away screaming with mouths full of cookies, zatanna walked up to me and held up to red dyed eggs "moms old traditions, youngest first." I took one of the eggs and Garfield came up to me, "now one of you holds there egg and the other tried to break the others with they're egg. I grinned riased my egg about an inch and slammed it down, I heard a crack and looked at the results, my egg hadn't broken while his had "yes!" we repeated the process, I cracked billy, Then zatanna, and finally I went up to my boyfriend night wing was grinning like a fiend, the next thing I know he breaks my egg, He then lost, to Wally and he of course to Artemis, artemis and Kaldurr, Artemis and Roy and finally Megan, Artemis won and it was all a big happy thing..."earth traditions are weird... But fun..." zee was bouncingu and down "now you get your prize arty! !ynnus erom tib a yad s'enoyreve ekam ,ynnub yob yalp ynnub yob yalP" Artemis was surrounded is a white cloud and when it cleared she was wearing a tight white bunny corset with a tail and matching ears!"agh!" Wally is on her instantly practically sucking her face off when there's a second puff of smoke and I see my boyfriend in a very similar outfit.. I grab him and hold him in front of me to hide the obvious bulge in my jeans "zee give me my old clothes back!" "no-o" she sang I held him a little closer and gave a gentle roll of my hips, not enough to be noticed, but I did get to feel my hardness grind against the denim and then the lace covering it and his beautiful ass... "we need a room now dick." he hissed "guys I need to change try to to get to crazy-" I ran with him held in front of me to our room...

Nostalgia-homesickness, wistful thinking

Conner-

"would you like some more tea master kent? Or perhaps some coffee?" "no thanks mr. Penny worth, I'm good." he smiled and left, I looked at Barbara who had a sleeping Tim in her lap and was slowly nodding off next to the fireplace, dick was up in his room grabbing something, Kate was pacing back and forth obviously excited, so what was responsible for this reunion? The birth of bruce and Talia's son. This was so weird, and dick wanted me here. He came down with two leather books it was 2 am in the morning and even I had to suppress yawns. He sat next to me and I cuddled up to his side, "come on no sleeping babe, they should be back in a couple hours. Alfred thought it would be a nice idea to bring down the old photo albums, wanna look through them with me?" "sure, you saw me when I was four months old, my turn." I opened the first one and he sighed, the first picture in was a picture of the flying Grayson's , I saw little seven year old dick in his uniform with his familly, the second one was of a smiling dick in Bruce's arms in a chair with alfred standing behind him, even Bruce was smiling. A few later it was Halloween, robin was bouncing up and down in a slighlty blurry photo flapping his homemade red feather wings, he was an actual robin for Halloween, Bruce was wearing a batman t shirt and I nearly laughed at how cute it was"master Richard, master Wallace is on the phone for you." "thanks Alfred." he went to pick it up and the old butler leaned over the couch to see "how time flies, over ten years now, not a day goes bye I don't miss the little bird. " "I can't imagine what he was like then" "I'm sure you could, you should know as well as any of us of Richards talents." "which ones?" "have you not noticed his peculiar ability to bring out the emotion in people? Sometimes I see master bruce walk by his old room and smile to himself, think about what he's done to you or I?" Alfred laughed and walked away leaving me thinking, I remembered something dick had said "most people think you have two switches, neutral and angry, I don't really agree, when your with me it's more like six: neutral, passionate, cute, protective, silly and innocent." maybe he did have that effect on people. He came back and sat next to me, "I love you." "I love you too. Wanna go upstairs?" " ... Carry me?" he laughed at me for a second befor epic king me up bridal style, damn it should be illegal someone who was so scrawny just a few years ago Had such broad shoulders. We reached his room and h set me down on the bed , he closed the door and laid next to me "Conner why the fuck are you so heavy?" I shrugged and sat up, I leaned over him and kissed him it reminded me of our first kiss in this very room, which had actually started with a fight. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down into a hug "Ave you ever thought about having a kid?" his lips stopped in they're tracks "I think I heard the door open, how about we put that question that gave me a minor stroke on the back burner and go meet my brother..."

Equivocal-a subject made to confuse

Dick-

"Dickie can i please pease please get help with my homework?" "I told you if I keep helping you your not going to learn." "please." "okay, but your cooking tonight." I left my place on the couch and went to find him at the table, I pulled out a chair but he grabbed me and flipped me onto my back on the wood, I was about to protest when he kissed me "what about your homework liar?" "I finished early so I could study my favorite topic a little harder." I rolled my eyes under his ministrations "I wish I had never taught you about sexual innuendos."

Unwonted- out of place

Dick-

So let me get this straight, your sending superman j'onn, Megan, billy and Conner on an interstellar mission with the Lanterns. And how long is this expected to take?" "just over a week, we really could use the help and they can all handle the conditions of space without risk." I really wanted to slap Wally, but then again don't blame the messenger, it was Hal's fault. I manage to get ten seconds alone with my boyfriend before they set off. "kon I hate you have to go, I may have to fuck wally while your gone if you don't do a good job." he laughed and kissed me "it's only a week, then You and I aren't going to leave the bedroom. I love you." "love you too, I would ever actually cheat on you." he grinned "I know." before he left, now three weeks later I've heard one thing over Martian mind communication "we are all fine and will be back soon" every day. It was so bizarre not having Conner around, missions seemed to work different, days seemed slower, nights duller, even our apartment seemed cold, so I went back to Wayne manor to try and kill some of the loneliness. And then in the middle of the night I felt the weight on my bed shift, I opened my eyes and found a very handsome alien on my bedside, "hey..." I punched him in the jaw, he went down hard and I climbed out of bed. Ripping my boxers right off I straddled him "you had better have a good excuse fr everything when I'm dne with you."

Convalesce-healing or revitalization after illness

Conner-

"dick you are sick, stay in bed!" "no con, I am perfectly fine, besides I just have monitor patrol and stuff." he was sitting on the side of the bed trying to pull his jeans up, it was ridiculous, he had a temp of 102° he was clammy and sweating, shivering raw throat and a bad cough, he could hardly move! He stood and started belting them but he wasn't very steady he rocked one way then the other "damn t Conner... I'm sick..." it took a lot to get him to admit he was anything negative so I knew he should get back in bed. I laid him back down and brought him another blanket And a wet towel which I laid on his forehead "do you think you can sleep or can I make you breakfast?" "Conner I don't need you to baby me" "shut up, in the six years I've known you and the two we have been going out how many times have you been sick?" "twice." "exactly, I'll contact the league and tell them your to sick to come in and have red tornado cover you shift and everything." "o-okay... Im gonna.. Gonna try to sleep..." he kept shivering so I laid my body ontop of his and rubbed my cheek against his "Conner what are you doing?" "making you feel better and don't say no I'm not." "well I guess I'm a little better now."

Automatonic-robotic or unnatural in movement or theme

Conner-

"what cha watching?" I leaned over the couch between my boyfriend and his best friend, "nothing, just a zombie flick." "zombies?" "oh come on SB The walking dead, brain eater, rotting reanimated corpses? Lots of blood and gore?" "I guess I can do this." i sat between them... 16 hours later..."give me your brains! Roar!" "agh!" I pinned a laughing KF to the floor and bit his head "why didnt you go after him!" "because then I'd be screaming give me your dick!" Wally nearly died of laughter as I tickled his sides "no where's my fresh meat!" "Conner!"

Nelophilia- strange attraction/ obsession to glass and spectacles

Dick-

Damn it Richard stop thinking about him in class! Two more periods and I can have lunch with him. Damn it why does he have to dress like that? Everyone says I'm the sexier one, but whenever he leaves wearing worn Levi's a t shirt, flannel and glasses I couldn't stop thinking about him. Wha was with him and the glasses anyway? Since he had met superman as Clark he had been obsessed With them. Though they were really really cute... On the other hand he was wearing them last night while we were... And they slipped off his nose, e stopped to get them for gods sakes...

Faux pas- false step usually a social one.

Dick-

Nonononononono! This is why. Hate fighting anyone who has a grudge against superman! Anything has the potential to hurt me, but I can stop them! Conner can't! Nothing he can do can stop his weakness and right now that he had a peice of it sticking out of his chest and was being pushed off the roof, all because of one tiny mistake in the plan. He could survive anything couldn't he? No not like this! I refuse to loose him like this! I leapt after him just as his head disappeared out of sight, how high was this building! I remember something about 30! How long does that give me! "Conner!" my body moved the way it needed, I caught him just as my grappler latched onto something, the free fall was turned into a sloped swing, I tried to move but with the way I was holding him I couldn't we were going to go right through the glass wall of an office building, I tried to slow us to cushion him any way I could- we crashed through, I f glass snag at me as we rolled I was prepared for a rough impact but not for a flight of stars on the other side. I managed to curl around him as we went down, it was and jarring, I heard cracks that I knew belonged to my body and I didn't care. We I crashed into a wall finally back first with Conner still in my arms, I new I was mostly alright but still hurt pretty bad. I looked dn at Conner who was starring t me wide eyed, I pulled the sliced of green mineral out of his arm and we sat there when he could move again he didn't,"y-you caught me..." "I... I'll always catch you."

Dues ex machina- a solution that presents itself in a difficult situation

Conner-

"you do it." "no you." "no I insist go ahead and do it" "ladies first!" "get your ass in there and tell him!" "you do it!" the door opened and batman glared at us "tell me what?" "agh!" Conner and I leapt abut ten feet back..."um well... You see... Conner and I..." "have been dating? You thought I didn't know?"

Dewfall-the time when dew condenses

Conner-

"dick why is the grass all shiny?" "that's morning dew, just water that condensed over night." "it's pretty." "yeah... Beautiful actually... I guess I've never given it much thought... I like the way you look at things con."

Jabberwocky- Indiscernible jibber ish

Dick-

40 percent of what my boyfriend says is grumbling.20 percent common speech. 15 percent it unintelligible roars, 10 percent s romantic, 5 percent are I love you's. And the last ten percent is impossible to understand, usually when hes sleeping or when we are "not sleeping"


End file.
